


Mermaid Motel, the Sequel

by ScarlettLyone



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex gives John a lap dance this time, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, John and Alex are kinky, M/M, Mentions of choking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, To Beyonce, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettLyone/pseuds/ScarlettLyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Alex maybe sort of told John that he'd give him a lap dance. The only problem is that Alex can't dance. With the enlisted help of Lafayette, Alex tries his best. And then gets some really good sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mermaid Motel, the Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour! This is a sequel to my other fic, "Mermaid Motel," in which John gives Alex a lap dance. I wrote it on a whim while listening to Nicki Minaj, posted it, and then somewhat forgot about it, until I kept getting requests to write a sequel, which I was more than happy to do! It was a lot of fun writing them, and I hope you'll enjoy! As always, if you have a request, don't be afraid to leave it in my comments. I'll write pretty much anything! :)
> 
> While reading "Mermaid Motel" first isn't completely necessary, I would advise that you do so, to get a feel of what this fic is really about.

“I need to learn how to dance,” Alex announced, slamming Lafayette’s apartment door shut.

“Why?” Lafayette asked, incredulous. Of course, Alex _had_ just burst into his apartment and started rambling on about dancing, which was peculiar. For the few years Lafayette had known Alex, he knew that Alex didn’t dance.

“Um..I may have, kind of, told John that, um, I would give him, a lap dance,” Alex said, shifting on his feet.

“Why?” Lafayette asked again.

Alex huffed. He knew that this was probably a stupid idea, but Lafayette was the only person he knew besides John that could actually dance well, and he really couldn’t ask _John_ to teach him how to give a lap dance, seeing as how it was for him.

“Are you going to help me or not?” 

“Yes, of course!” Lafayette answered, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it. “Yes, I’ll help you. I just don’t know why you’d tell John you’d give him a lap dance,” he said, chuckling.

“Because he gave me one, and it was really, fuck. It was..”

“I’m going to stop you there, mon ami. I do not need details. What I do need, however, is to see you dance first. What should I put on?” Lafayette asked, reaching for his phone that had been left on the couch.

“Um, I don’t know,” Alex said, clearly nervous. He had pulled his hoodie sleeves over his hands, and was now rocking back and forth on his feet. “Nicki Minaj?”

Lafayette nodded his head and in a few moments, ‘Get On Your Knees’ filled the living room. Alex just stood there.

“Well?” Lafayette asked, bemused, waiting.

“Wait, you want me to dance here? In the living room?”

“Where would you like to dance, Alexander? The kitchen?” Lafayette asked, motioning to the right. “Or my bedroom?” He pointed forward to his room, walking closer to his friend.

“No,” Alex said, voice faltering. “I just..don’t even know where to start.” This time it was Lafayette who huffed.

“Move, Alexander.”

Hands clutched in front of his stomach, he moved his hips, side to side, already feeling completely out of place. After a few seconds, he stopped and looked expectantly at Lafayette.

“That is it?” Alex nodded back. “Oh, mon ami, we have much to do. But first.”

Lafayette grabbed Alex’s hips and started to sway them, back and forth, doing the move with him.

“Um, Laf, you are just, _helping_ me, right?” This caused Lafayette to laugh again, and he let go of Alex’s hips.

“Of course, Alexander! I am helping you to not be so stiff,” he laughed. “And you really need help,” he added, getting a pout from Alex, “which is why I am trying to show you how to move. Now, please. Relax. Do not be so uptight. This should be fun, and I am sure that John will love it, no matter what you do, ok?” Alex nodded in agreement.

“Could we maybe change the song, though? This is too um, sexy, for me. I won’t ever be able to dance to that,” Alex admitted.

“What would you like to dance too, then? It should be something that makes you feel good. A song that gives you confidence.”

Alex thought for a few moments. What made him feel sexy? John, for one. And, _oh_. Yes, of course. It was perfect.

 

~~~

 

Days of practicing with Lafayette had finally led to this moment. Now Alex just had to wait for John to get home. He had slipped into the jeans that John loved, the ones that hugged Alex’s thighs, and a black t shirt. He figured that when John had given him the lap dance, he was just wearing regular clothes, so Alex didn’t think he had to dress in a special way.

And, in true Alexander Hamilton fashion, he had gotten everything ready two hours ago. Now he was beginning to get nervous. Like, second guessing himself nervous. He started pacing around the room, until he heard the apartment door open and shut, signaling that John had finally arrived home. Stopping and taking a few deep breaths, he turned around to greet John as he walked through the door.

“Hey Alex,” John smiled, walking over to his boyfriend and kissing him.

“Hi,” Alex whispered, pulling John in for a deeper kiss. 

“Mm, what was that for?” John asked after Alex had pulled away. 

Starting to rock back and forth on his feet again, Alex looked up into his boyfriend’s eyes and said, “because I love you, and I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh, what kind of surprise?” John asked playfully, smiling again as he quirked an eyebrow.

“Um,” Alex answered, grabbing John’s shoulder and leading him back to a chair. “A surprise that I hope you’ll like.” When John was sitting, Alex leaned down and kissed him again, though this time it was chaste. Pulling away, Alex half smiled at John.

“Ok,” Alex whispered, mainly to himself. “Ok. Um. Yeah.” He stood up and, taking a deep breath, walked over to where his phone was lying on the bed, plugged into a speaker system. Pressing a few buttons, ‘Partition’ by Beyonce started playing seconds later.

“Oh, _Alex_ ,” John breathed out, now caught up on what was about to happen.

Alex turned around and tried his best to walk over to John seductively. He felt ridiculous, but John was smiling, so that had to be a good sign.

Standing right in front of John now, his beautiful John who was looking at him with love in his eyes, he started rolling his hips, first to the right, then to the left. John broke eye contact to look down, and he let out a breath Alex hadn’t realized his boyfriend had been holding. And, wait, what had Lafayette told him to do now? Oh, that’s right.

Alex dipped down in front of John, his knees open. He rolled down until he was almost on the floor, then moved his hands to grip John’s thighs. John let out a whine, and, oh. Maybe Alex wasn’t as bad as he had thought. John seemed to like it so far, and this was definitely helping Alex feel better.

Hands still gripping John’s thighs, he rolled his body towards him, standing up again. He moved to straddle John’s legs, and then he was circling his hips, barely touching John. He reached out to undo the buttons on John’s shirt, and leaned in to kiss right under his jaw. He heard John suck in a breath, and then he stood up, walking, on the beat, he might add, behind him. Running his hands over John’s chest, fingers and palms moving over each nipple, he heard, very lightly, John whisper his name.

Walking back to the side, he lifted his leg and propped it up on the edge of the seat, rolling his hips towards John’s face. John hadn’t done that before, but Lafayette had assured Alex that John would love it. He was right, of course. John openly moaned, staring at the outline of Alex’s hard cock through his jeans.

Alex straddled John again, only for a few moments, to circle his hips over John’s, and then he was on the other side, walking to the front. With his back to John, he lowered his hips again, making sure to not make too much contact, and rolled them, up and down John’s thighs. Staying with the beat, he grabbed his shirt and pulled it off, then pulled his ponytail out, too. Alex shook out his hair and leaned his head back, grabbing the edge of the seat so he could move farther back onto John, circling his hips all the while.

“Oh, fuck babe,” John whispered, sliding himself farther down onto the chair. His flexed his hands on his own thighs, remembering his no touching rule from last time. This wouldn’t do for Alex. Taking John’s hands in his own, he moved them to the top of his thighs. He leaned back to look at John, and thread his fingers through the curly hair. 

“I have no rules,” Alex whispered, before he kissed John and thrust his tongue into his mouth. John moaned at the contact, running his hands over the tops of Alex’s thighs. A few moments later, Alex pulled back and stood up, needing to face John for this part. Mimicking his boyfriend from last time, he ran his hands down his own chest and torso, and popped open the button on his jeans. However, that’s where he stopped. John whined again, wanting Alex to go further.

Instead, Alex bent down again, knees open, and rolled his body forward, touching the floor with his hands and knees. He bit his lip and, making eye contact with John, rolled his hips down again, mimicking a thrust. John moaned and shifted his own hips, seeking friction. 

Alex, hoping it would be sexy, crawled back over to John, between his legs, and stood up again, licking John’s body from his navel to his jaw. John whimpered, wanting more, so much more, but Alex was near his ear now, breath hot.

Grabbing the back of the chair, Alex moved over to John so that their hips were perfectly lined up, and rolling his cock right onto John’s, whispered in his ear, “ _est-ce que to aimes le sexe? Le sexe, je veux dire, l’activité physique, le coït. Tu aimes ça?_ ” John moaned again, loud, broken. This was Alex’s saving grace if the situation had gone terrible wrong. In fact, this was the reason he picked the song in the first place. He knew he’d never look as good as John doing this, knew he’d be slightly awkward and stunted in his movements, but John loved when Alex spoke to him in French, _especially_ during sex. Alex continued, finishing the French verse by whispering it into John’s ear, pulling away when he was done. John fixed his eyes on Alex, arousal evident.

“Come _here_ ,” John growled, and pulled Alex towards him by the belt loops, capturing his boyfriend’s lips in a kiss. Alex moaned into John’s mouth, partly due to surprise, mostly due to being manhandled. John moved his hands away from Alex’s and ran one up his back and into his hair, while the other drifted around to Alex’s lower back, guiding Alex’s hips down onto his.

Then John was moving, wrapping his arm completely around Alex’s lower back, and leaning forward, took Alex fully in his arms to carry him to their bed, much like Alex had done last time. When he had laid them both down, John took off his shirt, and helped Alex out of his jeans. 

“Mm, babe, I know you said last time that you wanted me to fuck you, but all I want to do is suck your cock. Want you to fuck my face so I can watch those hips _move_ , baby girl,” John purred between kisses along Alex’s groin.

“Yeah, yes, whatever you want, John. Please.”

Wasting no time, John took Alex’s cock into his mouth, all the way down until his nose was buried in the short hairs at the base. Alex cried out, trying to move his hips up, but to no avail, because John had taken all of him. 

When John pulled off a few seconds later, he took Alex’s hand and moved it to his hair. Alex threaded his hand through the curls, and, with John tonguing the head of his cock, experimentally shifted his hips up. John moaned, the vibrations going straight through Alex, and Alex did it again, rolling his hips up towards John’s face, fucking his cock down his boyfriend’s throat.

“Oh, John. Shit, shit. That feels so fucking good, baby. Ah, _fuck_!” 

John moaned around his cock again, taking everything Alex was giving him. Unable to get a hand under himself, John instead rutted against the bed, desperately seeking any kind of friction he could get to make himself come. 

“Oh, fuck, John. Ah! Moaning around my cock, shit. You feel so- _Ah_! Fuck babe, your _mouth_ ,” Alex said, babbling. Even with sex, Alex never stopped talking, which was a good thing for John. He loved knowing that he was pleasuring his boyfriend, got off on what Alex would tell him. 

This was new, though. Alex, rolling his hips up to fuck his cock down John’s throat, was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen, and when John heard, “take it so well, baby, take me so fucking deep, ah! Shit. Wonder if I could feel myself if I wrapped my hand around your throat,” well, he came, right in his pants, like he was 16 again. Alex was only able to hold on a few minutes longer, and, shouting out, came down John’s throat.

When John pulled off and swallowed, he kissed Alex’s left hip, and then his right, under his navel, up his stomach, up his neck, to Alex’s mouth. Alex smiled into the kiss, a slow smile, and motioned down to John.

“Come here, I’ll-”

“Oh, um. I kind of already..”

“You came in your pants, John Laurens?” Alex asked, chuckling.

“Yes,” came the reply. “I can’t help it if my boyfriend gives me a really good lap dance and then fucks my throat,” John rasped, emphasizing his point by kissing Alex’s neck, right above the Adam’s apple.

“You liked it, then? All of it, I mean?” Alex asked him, slight worry in his voice. John propped himself up on his elbows so he could look his boyfriend straight in the eyes.

“I came in my _pants_ , Alex.”

“I was so worried that I was going to be awful. I know that I would never be anywhere as good as you, but I just wanted to be decent, at least.”

“Alexander, stop worrying,” John said, smiling. “I loved it. I love you. But I’ll be right back, because my pants are starting to become really uncomfortable.” He leaned down to kiss Alex before he left for the bathroom.

When John came back, naked now, he curled up behind Alex, who was also still naked. John kissed the back of Alex’s neck and hummed, a happy little sound. After a few beats of silence, Alex spoke up.

“I had to get Laf to help me, you know. I wouldn’t have been able to just do that.”

“I’ll have to tell him thank you. Buy him something,” John said, chuckling. Then, “you didn’t give him a lap dance, did you?” This caused Alex to laugh, too.

“Of course not, babe,” he replied, turning to face John. “I was so nervous giving you one that I was pacing our room before you came home. You think I could give one of our friends a lap dance?”

“No. I just wanted to make sure that I was the one who got to see my baby girl moving like that.”

“Mm, only you, John Laurens,” Alex replied, letting his eyes slip shut. “Only you.”


End file.
